Dr. Wucherpfennig will continue to be responsible for coordinating the research efforts among all participating labs at Harvard Medical School, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and New York University, and for administrative oversight of the entire program. He has worked closely with all investigators involved in this PPG during the current funding period, investigators who are presently funded by this PPG (Hafler and Ploegh) and members who joined the PPG for this renewal (Kuchroo and Turley). The close interactions among the laboratories are facilitated by the close involvement of Drs. Wucherpfennig, Turley, Kuchroo and Hafler in the Immunology Program at Harvard Medical School which the program members serve in many different capacities (i.e. Kuchroo & Wucherpfennig - seminar committee, Hafler & Wucherpfennig - executive committee, Turley & Wucherpfennig - graduate committee). Dr. Ploegh was until recently Director of the Immunology Graduate Program at Harvard Medical School and remains closely involved in the activities of the program. The many informal interactions among the investigators greatly facilitate joint research efforts. Dr. Wucherpfennig will continue to collaborate with all members of this PPG and will identify new opportunities for joint research activities. These will be discussed at joint meetings, which in the past have emphasized the application of new technologies to the investigation of autoimmune diseases in both animal models and patients, as evidenced by the joint development of novel approaches by Drs. Wucherpfennig & Hafler (antigen tetramers) and Drs. Ploegh & Hafler (nanowell technology for investigation of B cell function). Dr. Wucherpfennig will also continue to be in charge of all administrative aspects, and will be assisted by his administrator (Kimberly Foemmel) and Dana-Farber administrators who specialize in grants management (Ms. Jane Macdonald) and financial management (Ms. Linda Shehu). No funding is requested for these Dana-Farber administrators.